The Weekend Trapped In School
by Wild Katt
Summary: T.K, Kari and Davis all get locked into the school ... over the weekend (every kid's nightmare)! Now the question is, who will win Kari's heart ... T>K, or Davis?


THE WEEKEND TRAPPED IN SCHOOL  
  
  
IN THE DIGIWORLD:  
"Oh Gad! We're late! We have to head home now!" Cody freaked looking down at his watch.  
"I agree, Let's go!" Yolei agreed.  
"We'll stay behind! We're starting to like the DigiWorld, well this area anyway!" Said Veemon, the rest of the Digimon agreed.  
"Hey, your choice!" Davis shrugged. Then they disappeared though the portal to the real world.  
IN THE SCHOOL:  
"Wait! I need to get something out of my locker!" Kari said just as they were about to leave through the school doors.  
"Okay, you'll catch up later!" Ken said opening the front doors. "Hey, T.K, you coming?"   
"I think I'll keep Kari company!" T.K answered.  
'He's trying to make a move on Kari! Well, we'll see about that!' Davis thought. "I'll come too!"  
"Ya, okay, see you later!" Then Ken, Yolei and Cody left.  
AT THE LOCKERS:  
"Where is it?" Kari started to dig into her locker.  
"Hey! Kari! That's my locker!" T.K said.  
"Hey! So it is! There's your hat!" Kari pointed to a white hat on the top shelf. T.K took the hat and put it on.   
"Wait! You know T.K's locker combo?" Davis freaked. "Why don't you know mine?!" He jotted his combo on a small piece of paper and handed it to Kari.  
"What if this gets into the wrong hands? It's best I don't know!" Then she ripped the paper into smaller pieces and threw them away. Davis fell to his knees and mumbled gibberish about T.K, you'd rather not hear about...  
"Here you are Kari!" T.K said opening Kari's locker for her.  
"Whoa! This is too much!" Davis nearly fainted, he was turning red with anger!  
"Thanks T.K!" Kari said. "Ah yes, here it is!" She picked up a small hair clip and put into her hair, "Let's go, shall we?"  
"Agreed!" Davis said gritting his teeth. 'I think I would have been better off not seeing that!' He thought.  
AT THE FRONT DOORS:  
When they arrived at the front doors, they were locked! "Great! Locked in on the weekend! I could be playing soccer right now!"  
"We might not be locked in, we have to check all the doors!" Kari said giving the front door one last tug.  
"I'll check the back doors." T.K then left.  
"Davis, check the fire exit, I'll check the upstairs door." Kari gave orders, and typical, Davis obeyed!  
'Great! Stuck in this crummy school with T.K! On the bright side, Kari's here too!' Davis tried opening the fire exit. Locked. He went to the nearest classroom and turned on the P.A system. "The fire exit is locked!" His voice echoed through all the classrooms and hallways. "Who locks a fire exit?"  
"The back door is locked too! What a drag!" Echoed T.K's voice.  
"We're officially locked in! The back door won't budge! Okay, everyone meet in the staff room, we might be here for a wile!" Kari turned off the P.A system.  
IN THE STAFF ROOM:  
"Okay, we are probably spending the night here, but there are only two couches in here, so I will sleep in the nurses office." Then Kari left.  
'Great! Stuck with T.K! Why can't he sleep in the nurses office?!' Davis thought. "If Kari asks, I'll be in the cafeteria's kitchen! Cooking dinner!"  
'Like she would ask for Davis!' T.K rolled his eyes, then it hit him, 'Davis? Cooking? Not a good combination!' " I'll help!" T.K followed.  
IN THE KITCHEN:  
"Pot of hot milk, add beef mix, broccoli mix, icing sugar, a dash of salt..." Davis was cooking, he poured the salt and the entire shaker was emptied in the pot! "Oops! I pranked that one today at lunch! Let's even it out with some sugar! Wait we're all out of sugar! Jell-O powder will have to do then! Now we have to put it into the fridge for about an hour!"  
"Then what was the point of hot milk?" T.K asked.  
"To cook the beef mix! You didn't want raw beef mix, did you?" He answered. "That would be just nasty!" Davis shivered.  
"Then what do you call what you just made?" T.K asked.  
"A creation!" Davis said proudly.  
"Gone terribly WRONG!"T.K crossed his arms.  
"Hey! Don't knock my grandmas recipe!" Davis freaked.  
"Ahh! That's where you got your insanity! Now I get it!" T.K watched Davis turn beet red. T.K just laughed.  
ONE HOUR LATER:  
"Yes! It's done!" Davis cheered.  
"If there is a god, you will help us all!" T.K sighed.  
"Would Kari Kamaya report to the cafeteria,Kari Kamaya report to the cafeteria!" Davis said over the P.A system.   
Kari came, "Who cooked, T.K or Davis?"  
"I call it ~ Goo de la Davis ~ !" Davis said giving Kari a bowl of gunk of unexplainable colour!  
"I'm expected to eat this?" Kari poked at it with her spoon, it jiggled.   
"Dig in!" Davis ate his entire bowl in less then ten seconds! "Dee-lish! Nothing beats a good meal then that!" He rubbed his stomach.  
"You'll feel it in the morning! Want mine? I'm going to cook me and Kari a decent meal!" T.K pushed his bowl away from him. "Would macaroni be good?"  
"Anything but this mush would be a great improvement!" Kari pushed her bowl away as well.   
"Hey, Kari, what did you do for an hour?" Davis asked with his mouth full of food.  
"You'll find out soon enough!" She laughed suspiciously, but Davis was too dumb to notice this!  
IN THE STAFF ROOM AROUND 3 AM:  
"Hey, Davis, are you awake?" T.K asked poking him.  
"I am now!" he answered.  
"Good! I was wondering, do you have a thing for Kari?"  
"What? Me? No way!" Then a huge crash of thunder made them both jump. Outside was a huge thunderstorm going on. "Okay! Yes! Yes, I do have a thing for Kari! So What?!"  
"What made you admit it?"  
"The thunder told me to tell you the truth!"  
"I don't understand..."  
"The thunder makes me think god is mad at me..."  
"You are truly pathetic!"  
Kari walked into the staff room on tiptoes, "You both awake?" Se was holding her pillow tightly under one arm and under the other was her blanket.  
"Ya, come in." T.K said. "What's up?"  
"I got lonely and I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you two."  
"Did the thunder scare you?" Davis asked. Kari nodded embarrassed, she was too old to get frightened of thunder. "YES! One point Davis, T.K, zip!" Davis did a little dance in his seat.  
"Sure, you can sleep here!" T.K said.  
"Here! I'll sleep on the ground, you shouldn't be punished!" Davis said getting of the couch.   
"Thanks Davis, good night all." Kari said getting comfortable on the couch.  
Davis whispered to T.K, "Two points on Davis, zero on T.K!" Then he fell asleep.  
'Poor pathetic Davis, if he only knew..." Kari thought.  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
T.K stretched. "Good morning all! Did you have a good sleep?"  
T.K looked down on the floor of the staff room, and Davis was awake, moaning and complaining. "Why does my stomach hurt?"  
"Maybe the beef mix was a little rare..." T.K joked.  
"Not funny! I'm going to the washroom, I think I'm going to puke!" Then Davis ran out of the staff room clutching his stomach.  
"I warned him..." T.K shook his head.  
"He really needs to learn how to cook!" Kari laughed, "Man, if he only knew what is ahead of him!" She laughed evilly.  
"Don't tell me you toilet-papered the boy's washroom!" T.K sighed. Kari just laughed. "Yup, she did..."  
MEANWILE AT THE BOY'S WASHROOM:  
"What happened here?" Davis freaked, "What did she do?" Davis looked around the toilet-papered room, "I don't have time for this..." Davis ran out of the washroom and went into the girls washroom, 'Man, it's way cleaner in here! The janitor hates us boys!' Davis thought as he ran into a stall... and... well you know!  
10 MINUETS LATER:  
  
"Davis? You going to be alright in there?" T.K asked leaning against the stall door.   
"What do you care?" Davis said.  
"I don't, I was just wondering, could I tell Kari you have the hots for her if you die?"   
"Dead or alive there is no way you are going to tell her that! I'll tell her when the time is right!"   
"Well I don't think the right time is now!" Kari said walking in. Davis didn't respond... he was... busy...  
"Kari!" T.K jumped, "what are you doing here? Right now..."   
"This is the girls washroom, right?" She crossed her arms smiling.   
"Ahh, so it is! Well, I'll leave you two alone to sort your problems..." T.K left smiling.  
"Davis, umm, this is really touching, but..." Kari started.  
Davis came out of the washroom stall, and went to the sink and washed his mouth off. Then walked up to Kari, he signaled to her to finish her sentence.  
"I don't think things will work out between us... I'm sorry." She bowed her head.  
"No, I knew it all along, there would be no chance for me to match up to T.K's level! I don't care anymore! Why should I when I know I already lost?" Then Davis left Kari in the washroom all alone.   
T.K knocked on the door, "Is it safe to come in, or will I loose my head?" He asked poking his head through the open door.  
"I just told Davis I didn't care about him!"  
"Nothing new there!" T.K joked.  
"I know, but I just feel bad telling him off like that..."  
"Like I said, nothing new there!"  
Kari hit his arm. 'Should I tell him?' Kari asked herself.  
"Whoa! You're serious aren't you?"  
"It's not Davis, it's you..." then Kari left with her face in her hands.  
'Why do girls get so emotional?' T.K asked himself scratching his head. 'Besides, what did I do?'  
HOURS LATER (around 6 pm):  
All day, the three didn't see each other again. T.K was shooting hoops thinking of what Kari said to him that morning. Kari wasted the time sitting on the floor next to her locker writing in her diary. And for Davis, he wanted to make the time he spent worthwhile, so he was cleaning the boy's washroom, he just knew, if a teacher saw this on Monday he would get blamed!   
Around lunch, T.K ate in the staff room, Kari ate in the cafeteria and Davis didn't eat at all, he knew now, he nor his grandmother could cook! And same went for dinner that evening.   
AROUND 12 PM:  
And that night, they sill avoided each other! Davis slept in the staff room, Kari in the nurses office and T.K pushed desks together in his classroom and slept on those.  
'I was stupid to think I had a chance with Kari...' Davis thought unhappily.   
'What did Kari mean, it's not Davis, it's you? I'm completely clueless!' T.K thought confused.   
'*Prozzak- Pretty Girls*I wonder if T.K would ever think of that song and think of me...' Kari thought with that song in her head. She sighed, 'That'll never happen.'  
NEXT MORNING:  
"Okay, Kari, what did you mean, It's not Davis, it's you?" T.K asked once he stopped her in the hallway.  
"Nothing, forget I said anything!" She tried to fight away, but T.K stopped her from leaving. "IT MEANT NOTHING!" She yelled, her voice echoed through out the entire school.  
T.K looked deep into her eyes, "You're lying, aren't you?"  
"So what if I am?" She looked at the floor.  
Then it hit him, 'Kari likes me!' "Is what I think true?" He asked her.  
"It depends on what you're thinking..." She turned dark red.  
T.K was leaning closer and closer to Kari so he could kiss her, just as Davis came skidding to a halt next to them, in a panicked sort of way...  
T.K and Kari jumped as far away from each other as much as possible. "What's up Davis?" Kari asked clutching her chest frightened.  
Davis couldn't speak properly, he was gasping for air, something was wrong... then the words ~ Fire ~ came out.  
"Where?" T.K panicked as well.   
Davis signaled for them to follow. He brought them to the cafeteria's kitchen. Davis made a last attempt to cook, unsuccessfully!   
"Kari! Get the fire extinguisher! Now!" T.K ordered. The fire wasn't to big, only the oven was affected, but they had to get it before it spread!   
Kari returned with the extinguisher, and passed it to T.K. He attacked the fire as fast as he could, and in no time, the fire was dead. "Davis, you'll meet worse Digimon in your lifetime, learn a plan of attack!" T.K said, "Maybe you should sit down wile I cook lunch, well, not necessarily cook... Kari, you comfort him, he needs it!" T.K microwaved soup for lunch.   
THAT EVENING:  
Kari and T.K were walking down a hall when Kari remembered something, "T.K..."   
" Ya, what?" He asked as he turned her way.  
"This morning, you were interrupted, by Davis and his cooking attempt..."  
"Ahh, yes, so I was..." Then they kissed.  
"I hate it when people are interrupted." Kari laughed. T.K agreed. They walked down the hall, T.K's arm around Kari.  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
All three of them fell asleep in the staff room the night before. And they were awoken by many teachers! "T.K! Kari! Davis! Have you been here the entire weekend? Your parents are worried sick! Maybe you should go home and tell them you are alright!"  
"T.K, can I ask you something?" Kari asked on their way home, T.K nodded, "Do you ever think of the song Pretty Girls, and think of me?"  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
